gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mule
The Mule is a box truck that appeared in every game after Grand Theft Auto III with the exception of Grand Theft Auto Advance and Chinatown Wars. It is manufactured by Maibatsu in the HD Universe. Design With the exception of Grand Theft Auto V, the Mule can only support two occupants in the cab; the cargo hold does not normally open, but the cargo hold can be exposed when the door is removed - the truck will contain various items of cargo in Vice City, San Andreas, and Vice City Stories. In Grand Theft Auto V, the cargo hold allows at least 2 passengers to sit on the wheel wells. 3D Universe When introduced in Grand Theft Auto III, the Mule served as a mid-size straight "luton" truck a step below the Yankee, thus being smaller in size (in actuality being narrower) and lighter. As a result, the Mule fares better in speed and acceleration but still possess average-to-poor cornering. In addition, the truck's high center of gravity may also result in easier rollovers and an inability to return upright in many occasions. The small wheels on the Mule also relate to this problem. The GTA III era Mule most closely resembles a 1989 or 1990 Ford E-350 cube van. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In GTA IV, it resembles a mid 1990's Mitsubishi Fuso FM series and the fifth generation Isuzu Elf N-Series. The Mule comes with various company names painted on the sides, as well as a version with no markings. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the Mule allows rear passengers to stand in the back, in addition to 4 passengers sitting on the rear wheel wells. To sit on the rear wheel wells, both front seats must be filled. Once the front seats are filled, a player can press the enter vehicle button and they will "pop" onto one of the rear wheel wells. Pressing the shoot or buttons while seated on a wheel well will open the rear door allowing other players to stand in the back. It is one of the vehicles that is unable to be modified at Los Santos Customs. Current Design Gallery Standard= |-| Armored= Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe Overall, the Mule has a good durability, but not as good as any other truck, however, the truck has a good top speed, and an acceptable acceleration, capable of getting to a decent speed with causing too much oversteer. The truck's brakes are its main downside, they seem to take a while to make the Mule come to a complete stop, and when it does, it usually results in a crash, or the truck taking a while to regain speed, making it a bad choice for a getaway vehicle. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Returning to GTA IV, the truck returns as a much more durable and acceptable vehicle, it can now reach high speeds at a better time, and its top speed is also higher. Over steer isn't as common, but can still happen, and, if steering is performed to quickly, it will result in the vehicle to tipple over, but usually doesn't fall onto its side, which is unusual for a vehicle of its size. The Mule in GTA IV has a 3-litre diesel engine, according to the badging. It doesn't tip over as easily as previous games' renditions of the Mule, but is still slow. GTA IV Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' .]] Returning to GTA V, the Mule remains mostly unchanged. The suspension is much better, being stiffer due to GTA V's revamped handling physics. The stiffer suspension improves handling response, which further improves braking and acceleration rates. However, its heavy weight still causes problems regarding acceleration. It is stated, according to badges, to have a "four wheel rotation system", which is an usual way of saying four-wheel drive. The Mule in all of its appearances ironically is RWD. The truck doesn't include a visible engine model, however, the sound is somewhat similar to a diesel Inline-6, high revving with a significantly smooth engine sound. It shares the engine sound with the Benson, Police Riot and Stockade. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Available in GTA Online is the Armored version of the Mule, which sports an added bull-bar, and a metal undercarriage (useful to prevent other vehicles from getting stuck in-between the wheels). In comparison to the standard Mule, the Heist version has slightly improved acceleration and top speed, but no overall change in braking or handling. The main difference between the two is ramming power, where the Heist version has similar ramming capabilities to the Insurgent, as it can ram vehicles at a high speed without losing too much speed itself, and move vehicles smaller than it with little to no wheelspin, both something the standard Mule cannot do. GTA V Overview Inline-6 Diesel (Sound) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 5 }} Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto III'' Mule-GTA3-front.jpg|Sparki Power Fuel. (rear quarter view) Mule-GTAIII-Front-Yo-Mas.jpg|Yo-Ma's Frozen Fish Products. (rear quarter view) ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' Mule-Haul-GTAVC.png|Haul (rear quarter view) Mule-Marlin-Fish-Factories-GTAVC.png|Marlin Fish Factories (rear quarter view) Mule-Outta-Sight-Storage-Company-GTAVC.png|Outta Sight Storage Company (rear quarter view) Mule-R.S.L.-Bowl-GTAVC.png|R.S. & L. Bows (rear quarter view) Mule-Vice-Voice-GTAVC.png|Vice Voice (rear quarter view) Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Mule-GTASA-Binco-front.jpg|Binco. (rear quarter view) Mule-GTASA-Semi-front.jpg|SEMI. (rear quarter view) Mule-GTASA-ToyCorner-front.jpg|Toy Corner. (rear quarter view) Mule-GTASA-ShaftedAppliances-front.jpg|Shafted Appliances. (rear quarter view) ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' Mule-GTALCS-front.jpg|Sprunk. Mule-GTALCS-ZipVariant.jpeg|Zip Mule-GTALCS-ClenchVariant.jpeg|Clench Mule-GTALCS-BoBellaVariant.jpeg|Bo-Bella Mule-GTALCS-LibertySexVariant.jpeg|Liberty Sex ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' Mule-GTAVCS-front.jpg|Kronos. Grand Theft Auto IV Mule-GTA4-front.jpg|Easy Lay Carpet. Mule-GTA4-AlphaMail.jpg|Alpha Mail. Grand Theft Auto V BlankMule GTA V.png|Blank Mule. ECola Mule GTA V.png|ECola. PostOpMule GTA V.png|Post Op. MulePisswasser-Front-GTAV.png|Pißwasser. MuleDealsDollars-Front-GTAV.png|Deals & Dollars. MuleGoodAids-Front-GTAV.png|Good Aids Pharmacy. MeteoriteMule GTA V.png|Meteorite Bar. PisswasserMule-GTAV-RSC.png|Pißwasser Mule on Rockstar Games Social Club. PostOPMule-GTAV-RSC.png|Post Op Mule on Rockstar Games Social Club. HeistMule-GTAV-RSC.jpg|Heist Mule on Rockstar Games Social Club. Notice it is in fact a blank Mule, incorrectly imaged. Variants 3D Universe * Triad Fish Van * Mr. Wongs * Spand Express HD Universe * An all black Mule appears in the missions Master Data and Truck Off in GTA Online. * A unique heist version is available as part of the Heists Update. It's distinguished from the civilian version by having a protective bullbar and side barriers, looking like a "mini-Benson" from GTA V. *A unused ramp-door Mule exists in the game that can be spawned. Instead of the usual rear doors, this variant uses a single ramp, omitting the grey platform. Mule-GTAV-AllBlack.png|The unique all black Mule used in Master Data, and Truck Off. Mule-GTAO-front.png|The Heist Mule. Mule2-GTAV-front.png|An unused ramp-door Mule. (rear quarter view) Companies Liveries Mule-GTAIII-Signs.png|Company liveries: The Mars Gas Corporation, Turtle Head Fishing Company, Sparki, Yo-Ma's Frozen Fish Products. Mule-GTAIV-Graffiti1.png|Graffiti tags 1. Mule-GTAIV-Graffiti2.png|Graffiti tags 2. Mule-GTAIV-Liveries.png|GTA IV Company liveries: Betta Pharmaceuticals, Bean Machine Coffee, Alpha Mail Couriers, Easy Lay Carpet, Candybox, Cherenkov Vodka. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: III'' * Garage 7 in Portland Harbor, Portland * Parking area of Portland Harbor, Portland * Liberty City Memorial Stadium in Belleville Park, Staunton Island ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' * Spawns in Viceport, Vice City ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Los Santos International Airport, Los Santos * Ocean Docks, Los Santos * Dillimore, Red County * Appears in Downtown during the mission Test Drive as an obstacle that the player must avoid during the chase. * During Robbing Uncle Sam with Explosion-proof. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' * Parking area of Portland Harbor, Portland, Liberty City ''Grand Theft Auto:'' Vice City Stories * Opposite Umberto Robina's house in Little Havana. * Commonly seen driving around in Viceport. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * Located near a terminal on the tarmac at Francis International Airport, Dukes. * In the driveway of a run-down house on Aspdin Drive, Berchem, Alderney. * In Fulcrum Avenue, Tudor, Alderney. * In Hardtack Avenue, Acter, Alderney. * It can be seen driving in Industrial, Bohan. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In Strawberry, outside Foreign & Domestic Warehouse (near Vanilla Unicorn) *Also in Strawberry, parked beside JJ's Forklift Repair. *Seen driving around the Port of Los Santos. *Parked behind Franklin's garage on Grove Street in Davis. *Parking area of the Davis Mega Mall. *Parked at a loading bay at the GoPostal building in Vinewood. Oddly, it can still spawn in a Post Op livery. *Like most commercial and industrial vehicles, it is commonly seen on the highways throughout the state. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Standard Mule *Can be bought in GTA Online from the Warstock Cache & Carry website. When bought, it can be delivered by Pegasus Lifestyle Management to a drop-off location for a $200 fee. ;Heist Mule *The Armored Mule can be purchased from the same website after completing the Series A Funding Heist. It costs $32,000. It will only spawm in plain white, lacking a livery. Trivia General * By default, the Mule plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** GTA:SA: K Rose. ** GTA IV: Vladivostok FM. ** GTA V: East Los FM. * In the Saints Row series, there is also a truck named Mule. However, it is larger and shaped more like a moving truck, which resembles the HD Universe Benson. * The name Mule is a reference to "drug mule", the term for someone that smuggles drugs for someone else. This is strengthened by the GTA V Warstock Cache and Carry Description of the Mule. * To enter the back of the Mule, shoot the back doors lightly and then climb onto the roof of the Mule. * It is the third vehicle and also the first box truck to appear in the entire series. (For a brief moment). The second being Banshee and the first being Securicar. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * Due to its height, the Mule in GTA IV cannot be sold at Stevie's garage, as it will not fit inside. * The Mule seen in first trailer seems to have a black line of text or graffiti in the front. It is not seen in the final version of the game. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * In Grand Theft Auto V, the Mule's jacking animation cannot be interrupted by any input. So, when the player hits someone else's car and he tries to pull him out to start fighting, he instead enters the Mule and drives off. * In GTA V, Mules from a distance will appear to have bright white wheels, this is most likely a texture glitch. This is most effective at night. ** Due to increased render distances, this is fixed in the enhanced version of the game (PS4/XB1/PC). * In GTA Online, if a player stands on the front end of the cargo-hold's roof while another player drives, the truck may randomly "wheelie", causing the player to fall off. * Getting on top of the Mule while it's moving will not result the player to fall off unless it crashes, tips over or if it goes under a low underpass. See Also * Luton, a beta model from GTA III based on Ford Transit. Navigation }} de:Mule es:Mule fi:Mule fr:Mule pl:Mule ru:Mule Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Trucks Category:Vans Category:Vehicles manufactured by Maibatsu Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Commercial Vehicle Class